


Inappropriate Behavior

by Scifiroots



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Alex Sinclair - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Jealousy, M/M, mentioned m/f kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a slash fan who was relieved to be rid of Rebecca after the fourth season’s premier, let’s just say I wasn’t exactly happy with Johnny sucking face with the psychic chick (Alex) two episodes later. (And Bruce isn’t too pleased, either.) </p><p> Double Vision tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Behavior

“Look, man... I said I was sorry!”

 

“Not going to cut it, John. Did you really think you were going to get away with it?”

 

“But Bruce, nothing else would trigger a vision and—“

 

“Right... And what was with the goodbye smooch?”

 

Johnny cursed. “What?”

 

“Uh-huh, thought you’d get away with that one, didja?”

 

“It was—she was—oh _hell_...”

 

“Mm-hmm, that’s what I thought. No way are you getting out of this. Just because I’m gone for the weekend to help my mom pack does not mean that you’re single again. Now we’re going to stay right here and _work_ on this until we’ve settled it.”

 

Johnny groaned. “Bruce... _please_...”

 

Bruce ignored that as he continued to knead his lover’s inner thighs, his hands high enough that on occasion his knuckles brushed against his lover’s balls. Johnny’s wrists had been gently tied above his head and bound to the bed’s headboard. 

 

“I’m not sure what to think, John. Do you forget about me when I’m out of your sight?”

 

Johnny squirmed and panted, “I d-didn’t forget...”

 

“Yeah, and Alex looks just like me, sure.” He shifted one hand onto Johnny’s chest and began rubbing slow circles around the other man’s nipples.

 

“Okay... so maybe I did...” Johnny cried out softly as Bruce brushed his cock with a feather-light touch just once. “...find her kinda... cute. But... Bruce, _please_.”

 

Bruce stilled his hands and raised them just high enough above Johnny’s skin that only the warmth of his touch lingered. He leaned down to whisper directly into his lover’s ear. “I’m willing to let this little ‘Alex incident’ slip by us on one condition—“

 

“Alex who?” Johnny managed to sound innocent.

 

Grinning, Bruce laughed and let his body sink down on top of his lover’s. “That’s what I like to hear.” As he initiated a passionate kiss he undid the loose knots keeping his lover’s hands at bay.

 

With his hands free, Johnny immediately grabbed Bruce’s ass and pulled their groins together. With a gasp, Bruce broke the kiss and propped himself up on his elbows so that he had better leverage to thrust against his lover.

 

Johnny brought his hand to Bruce’s cheek and brushed the man’s lips with his thumb. “I’m not leaving you, Bruce... I love you.”

 

Smiling, Bruce leaned down to capture Johnny’s lips as their thrusts increased in speed. Bruce pulled back slightly to watch his lover reach his climax. “I love you, too, man,” he murmured.

 

**~ * Fin * ~**

__

_ Edited July 8, 2005 _

**Author's Note:**

> Question for _Sentinel_ fans who’ve seen this episode:  
>  anyone else get a major flashback to Jim and Alex (and isn’t _that_ ironic?) during “Sentinel, Too”  
>  when it came to the abrupt attraction?


End file.
